Everything Change
by Bryanna Black
Summary: Las cosas pueden cambiar mucho en tan solo un año, cada mes trae pruebas y descubrimientos, saber cómo pasar a través de ellos depende de cada uno. Reto Anual "Doce meses, una historia" del Foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"
1. Take me back to the start

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling, ¿se imaginan que fuera mío? El horror.

* * *

_Este fic participa del Minireto de Enero del Reto Anual "Doce meses, una historia" del Foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"._

* * *

**Consigna del Minireto de Enero:** El primer año nuevo que un personaje transcurra en Hogwarts.

**Personaje: **Dominique Weasley

* * *

**Take me back to the start**

* * *

Dominique juega con sus manos, finas y largas, sobre la mesa de _Gryffindor_ en el gran comedor. El murmullo de los muchachos de otras casas y los de la suya propia llegan hasta sus oídos, pero ella no los escucha.

Su mente está inmersa en recuerdos, que justamente en fechas como esas, traían sonrisas a su rostro.

Cuando la comida aparece frente a ella, las imágenes de su madre sirviendo la cena la bombardean. Es la primera vez que no pasa un año nuevo con su familia.

—Hey—la voz de Stuart Pucey, compañero del equipo de _quidditch_ llama su atención, ella le sonríe con cariño y él se sienta a su lado—Raro encontrarte aquí—dice mientras se lleva una pierna de pavo a la boca y la devora sin demora.

Stuart suele pasar navidad y año nuevo en Hogwarts, o eso es lo que ha notado en esos seis años que ya lleva allí, y en el último que compartirán parece que será igual.

—No deberías hacer un gran asunto de eso, _Pucey._

Él le dedica una falsa mirada de dolor por el uso de su apellido en lugar del nombre que ella ignora olímpicamente y sigue comiendo.

Es la única Weasley que ha pasado una festividad sola en el castillo, o al menos eso es lo que piensa ella. Así que no debería culpar tanto a Stuart, de seguro que todo aquello le parece una novedad, pero ya debería ir acostumbrándose ese muchacho a que las cosas cambian.

Y pensar en cambios no hace otra cosa más que causarle un nudo en el estómago, que la obliga a dejar el pequeño panqué que acababa de tomar.

Pucey eleva una ceja ante el ademán, ella no come tanto como los demás pelirojos de su familia, pero de seguro ha puesto una expresión muy asqueada pues los ojos castaños del muchacho reflejan un poco de preocupación.

— ¿Estás bien?

Finalmente pregunta, dejando de lado su plato y enfocándola con sus ojos profundos.

Ella quiere decir que sí, asentir y regalarle una de esas sonrisas que comparten en el campo durante algún partido, pero no puede. No ahora.

—Sí—responde haciendo un ademán extraño con la mano, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y tratando que la sensación de opresión que ya ha subido hasta su pecho se desvanezca, inútilmente—sólo necesito un poco de aire—se pone de pie, y sin mirar atrás abandona el gran comedor con pasos rápidos.

* * *

No mira atrás, ni se detiene a saludar a las pocas personas que le dedican alguna palabra en los pasillos. Su corazón late desbocado y lo siente fuerte en la boca del estómago.

Sus pasos la llevan hasta la puerta de su sala común, la dama gorda del cuadro le dedica una sonrisa y le pregunta el santo y seña, pero ella no responde.

Estira la mano y acaricia el lienzo de la dama, quien le dedica una mirada confundida.

Pero ella no presta atención, su mente está lejos.

Allá donde está Victoire, quien en su momento también ha pasado una infinidad de veces por ese agujero en la pared.

Y finalmente se lo admite a sí misma, que el anuncio del noviazgo de su hermana con Ted la ha puesto más nerviosa de lo que debería, siente que poco a poco Victoire se va alejando sin ella poder hacer nada.

Que por eso ha querido pasar ese año nuevo en el castillo, para ir acostumbrándose. A que pronto sólo será ella, no más Victorie.

Y ante la mirada atónita del cuadro, suelta una lágrima. Ese año empieza dolorosamente para ella.

* * *

**Notas finales:** Bien, primero: sufrí mucho para hacer que esto terminara en 600 palabras (Merlín, amaría tener a Victoire para hacerle una especie de continuación, pero bueh) Estaba planeado para terminar de manera diferente (algo menos dramático maybe) , pero no me doy abasto orz.

Se me ocurrió por que siempre pensé que ellas dos, son hermanas muy cercanas. Que comparten todo, aunque Victoire sea más delicada y Domi haya heredado la bravura elegante de su madre.

Así que, al saber que su hermana ya tiene novio formal, Dominique sentiría que se la quitan. Algo así.

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Even across the distance

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling, ¿se imaginan que fuera mío? El horror.

* * *

_Este fic participa del Minireto de Enero del Reto Anual "Doce meses, una historia" del Foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"._

* * *

**Consigna del Minireto de Febrero:** Día de San Valentin de uno de los personajes. **Palabra:** Calor.

**Personaje: **Lucy Weasley

* * *

**Even across the distance**

* * *

Lucy se quita la bufanda, el frío de las calles rápidamente remplazado por el calor del hogar.

Tiene las mejillas coloradas y una gran sonrisa pintada en el rostro, cuando su madre le da un beso en la frente y la deja junto a su abuela Molly.

—Mira lo que hice—dice con un aire soñador, enseñándole una tarjeta, pintada con colores extravagantes y repleta de brillantina. El nombre de Molly decorando la cabecera, también.

—Es precioso, cariño—Su abuela le revuelve el cabello castaño con dulzura y toma la tarjeta, tratando de empacarla—A Molly le va a encantar—termina con una risa, Lucy sabe que su abuela adora que su hermana mayor tenga su mismo nombre.

Ella asiente emocionada y rápidamente corre a la mesa, donde el olor de la comida caliente la llama presurosa. El lugar está casi vacío, sólo su abuelo que la mira con una mueca divertida y su madre comparten la comida ese día, como casi siempre en la casa en el año escolar.

Y es que Lucy siempre supo que era diferente, desde el cabello castaño y no pelirrojo que porta, hasta que ella no tiene ni una pizca de magia.

Su abuelo está encantado con el colegio al que ella asiste, y aunque en el principio se sintió bastante intimidada y sola, la compañía de Dalton Dursley fue un gran aliciente, él sabía comprenderla y sentía que tenían una conexión especial. Empezando por que ambos tenían once años, y terminando por que ambos tenían hermanos mayores que eran hechiceros.

Antes, solía pasar los catorce de febrero rodeada de otros niños en la madriguera, junto a Lily y Hugo. Pero ellos ahora han ido a Hogwarts y ella está sola.

En la escuela comenzaron a burlarse, cuando el primer día la vieron con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Dalton se ganó un buen castigo por golpear al niño que la llamó llorona.

Semanas más tarde, y más calmada, se le ocurrió una manera de alejar la tristeza.

La maestra les pidió trabajar en tarjetas durante el mes de febrero, ella dibujó en la suya castillos gigantes con chispas de colores en el cielo, un bosque y unicornios. A una muchacha pelirroja parada en la base, y una figura difusa de ella misma tomando su mano.

_Aún en la distancia te siento a mi lado_, parecía decir. _Espero qué tu sientas igual_, venía sobreentendido.

San Valentin era una fecha romántica, solían decir todos en la escuela dándose aires de personas adultas, pero Dalton y su madre le habían dicho que también se celebra la amistad.

Y Lucy no había encontrado mejor manera que unir ambos sentimientos y dárselos a la persona que más quería en ese mundo, porque Molly era más que sólo su hermana, también su mejor amiga.

Mientras se lleva una cuchara de estofado a la boca piensa que ojalá la lechuza de su abuela sea rápida, quiere que Molly vea su regalo esa misma noche.

* * *

**Notas finales:** Bien, esta vez el número de palabras no fue un problema.

Siempre he creído que al menos uno de los pequeños Weasley era Squib, y la pequeña Lucy encaja bastante bien. Y que uno de los hijos de Dudley sea mago es headcanon personal.

orz


	3. A for Apologize

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling, ¿se imaginan que fuera mío? El horror.

* * *

_Este fic participa del Minireto de Enero del Reto Anual "Doce meses, una historia" del Foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"._

* * *

**Consigna del Minireto de Marzo:** Con el tema de los elfos domésticos

**Personaje: **Albus S. Potter

* * *

**A for Apologize**

* * *

_Yo realmente no quiero hacer esto_. Albus pensó mientras se escabullía hacia la cocina de Hogwarts, llena de elfos domésticos, para poder buscar al de su padre.

Caminó entre las criaturas, y el perpetuo rictus de molestia de Kreacher pronto entró en su campo de visión. Sintió el estómago encogerse de mala manera y se recordó por qué lo hacía.

—Albus Potter, señor—murmuró con clara molestia al reconocerle.

Albus se aclaró la garganta, tratando de tomar todo el valor que tenía._ Aunque eso no vaya conmigo._

—Tengo que pedirte un favor—dijo tratando de poner la voz más firme que tenía, y antes de que se sintiera superado por lo raro de la situación continuó—Es para un amigo.

Kreacher frunció el ceño, aún más, y murmuró algo sobre mocosos sin respeto y mestizos. Albus sabía que el elfo era así de quisquilloso, se apresuró a añadir.

—Es para un Malfoy.

Los pequeños ojos del ente brillaron por un mínimo segundo y Albus pudo jurar que su mueca se volvió una sonrisa.

Luego más murmullos sobre sangre, y uno que otro _Black_ se colaron en su monólogo.

—Oh sí, Albus señor, lo que usted quiera.

Albus se contuvo para no lanzar un quejido, las cosas que hacía por ese idiota… Antes de que su sentido común volviera a gritarle que aquello era ridículo, le pidió a la criatura si podía cocinar un platillo especial. Y claro, como nunca habría hecho antes, Kreacher accedió gustoso.

Cuando Albus tuvo el pastel que Kreacher había preparado –incluso había murmurado algo sobre que era el postre favorito de una Walburga algo, Albus se sentía demasiado fuera de lugar como para prestarle atención- salió rápidamente de la cocina, ignorando la mirada que le regalaron los demás elfos, sus compañeros de seguro estarían ya en el gran comedor esperando la cena.

Puso un hechizo de levitación en la comida y arrastró sus pies hasta el lugar, cuando estuvo en la puerta observó disimuladamente hacia la mesa Slytherin, a los pocos segundos unos ojos grises lo veían curiosos desde su sitio.

Scorpius parecía tener ese _Potter-radar_ que hacía que ubicara a Albus sin importar qué.

Hizo un gesto con la cabeza y esperó que Scorpius fuera hasta allí, mientras rezaba que una tarta lograra apaciguar el ímpetu de un enojado Malfoy. A veces tener de novio a Scorpius implicaba sacrificios, especialmente si uno intenta disculparse.

* * *

**Notas finales:** 399 según word.

Yep, me gusta el A/S orz.


End file.
